Detours
by icyboots
Summary: [S/C] Collection of oneshots/drabbles set in the time-loop verse. IV - Conflict: Everything with Sephiroth was a struggle.
1. Breath

This is set in the same verse as _Still Kill The Old Way_, _Anniversaries_, and _Spider Silk_ (better known as the time-loop verse, though). It's a collection of drabbles/oneshots with different themes and kinks. I hope they'll all be decent. Also, please forgive me for the crappy titles.

Many thanks for the lovely and amazing** lettersfromthegreenroom** (tumblr)/**suliel** (here) for helping me out with this.

**Title:** Breath.

**Summary:** And how many times did I kill you, anyway?

**Notes/Warnings:** Attempt at asphyxiation.

* * *

><p><strong>Detours <strong>

Breath

* * *

><p>Surprisingly enough, it happened by complete accident.<p>

In a mindless moment - the haze of driving into the heat of Cloud's body overriding his senses - Sephroth placed his hand on Cloud's throat, to steady himself or because he secretly desired this, he wasn't sure.

What he was sure of, however, was that his grip tightened with every thrust, fascinated by the feel of blood flowing through the vein under his thumb.

Cloud, for his part, only raised an eyebrow, the discomfort of limited breathing showing the slightest bit on his flushed features - and when Sephiroth loosened his grip, arousal sparking at the way Cloud rolled his hips just so right, Cloud dragged him by the hair down until their foreheads pressed.

"Are you finally trying to kill me?" Despite his sharp intake of breath and the soft sighs he made as it steadied - Sephiroth was struck by just how _much_ they appealed to him - Cloud was amused, Sephiroth could tell by the curl at the side of his mouth and the faded warmth in his tone.

"And if I was?" he asked, pointedly tightening his grip again.

Cloud didn't answer, eyes lidded and lips curved in a smirk. He didn't remove his hand.

Between the sighs and gasps and groans and moans - that only made Sephiroth fuck him harder, that only made him want to set off the fires of defiance in the blue that bored into his green - Cloud taunted, reminding him of how his previous attempts at killing him went so far.

_"Three to zero... it must hurt."_

He pulled his hand away, his mouth latching onto Cloud's before the other could even _think_ of breathing.

It wasn't only anger - to shut that mouth up for once - that drove him to kiss Cloud like this, fiercely and with abandon. Morbid as it was - even for_ him_ - Cloud's taunting spurred him on, turned him_ on._ The desire of consuming him whole, to place him under his thrall, was the driving force behind the increased pace of his thrusts.

Sephiroth tore his mouth away to take one breath, only to get back in immediately, his eyes quickly memorizing the arch of Cloud's back as he let out a long, breathy moan, a word he suspected to be his name forming only to be cut off abruptly.

Purposefully neglected until now, Sephiroth circled his hand around Cloud's cock, in sync with the thrusts of tonuge and hips.

He had Cloud under his thrall now, Sephiroth realized, as blue eyes gazed up to him dazedly and with obvious, undeniable desire, and that fact was almost his undoing.

When Cloud pulled him back on him again, silently _begging_ him to go even faster, his breath utterly ragged and his sighs so soft, Sephiroth obliged and confirmed that it _was_ his name Cloud was trying so desperately to choke back as he came hard. Too overwhelmed by the sight and sensation, it wasn't long before Sephiroth followed, choking back a name as well.

"Technically... it was two." Sephiroth didn't care if he was panting, if the haze of pleasure was clearly evident in his features. He whispered into Cloud's ear, "I wasn't trying that third time."

Cloud made an odd noise - it suspiciously sounded like laughter - before he replied, hand tangled in Sephiroth's hair and arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer, "Just make sure there won't be a fourth."

Mouth pressed against neck, Sephiroth merely smirked, opting to lightly nip warm skin than to give a reply.


	2. Pliant

**Title:** Pliant.

**Summary:** The notion of giving his back to Sephiroth of all people was absurd.

**Notes/Warnings:** Massages.

* * *

><p><strong>Detours <strong>

Pliant

* * *

><p>"Even relaxed, you look as if you're ready to pick up your sword and fight."<p>

It was useless to ask how the hell did Sephiroth know where he was, how he managed to get into the room in the first place, so Cloud buried his face in the soft pillow and mumbled, "With you around, I can't be blamed."

Sephiroth hummed thoughtfully as he stood up from the bed. Cloud heard him move around the small inn room as though he was preparing something, but he never bothered asking_ what_, opting to pretend to be back to sleep - even if sleep was the farthest thing from his mind now, even if the notion of giving his back to _Sephiroth_ of all people was absurd.

When Sephiroth was finally done with whatever he was preparing, he went back to the bed-side, lifting the sheets and straddling him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cloud asked, halfway between alarm and anticipation upon sensing hands slowly freeing him from his boxers.

"Helping." And then Cloud felt something warm and fragrant being dripped on his back. It was only when Sephiroth used his hands to thoroughly spread it that Cloud realized it was a kind of oil. Judging from what Sephiroth was about to do, he concluded it was a _massage_ oil.

Cloud was about to ask why he'd bother when Sephiroth pressed his thumbs in circular motion against the small of his back. He didn't even know he ached there, but the feeling of momentarily being relieved of the pain was enough to make him groan softly.

He heard Sephiroth letting out an amused chuckle above him. "Pleased to know that you're enjoying this."

Before Cloud could try and argue, the pleasant press against a knot on his upper back tore a throaty moan out of him.

It was as if Sephiroth knew where to touch and where to firmly knead. Cloud was honestly embarrassed by how loudly he expressed his enjoyment of the treatment - he was so very grateful that the pillow helped him muffle them - how he was a _putty_ in Sephiroth's hands.

Sephiroth's touch slowly became more intimate, more of a foreplay than the massage it initially was, and when one of Sephiroth's hands slid down between his legs to circle around an achingly hard, leaking cock - he didn't even realize his aroused state in the high of relaxation - Cloud arched upwards, too far gone to muffle his moans, as a result pressing against Sephiroth's now nude - when did he take off his clothes? - front, and feeling exactly how _affected_ he was by this as well.

Cloud let out a frustrated hiss when Sephiroth pulled his hand away, tensing when he felt his lips kissing the point where shoulder and neck met, and then lightly nibbling on his neck from behind. He felt Sephiroth gasping quietly against his neck when he arched again from the pleasure of having Sephiroth's hand returning to where he wanted most. Cloud made sure to ground thoroughly against him, smirking when the gasp above him turned into a groan.

Sephiroth's pace increased abruptly at that, and Cloud simply couldn't hold back anymore.

He felt boneless when Sephiroth turned him to face him, fixing him with an intense, lustful gaze, one that Cloud returned in kind despite being utterly spent, both of them panting harshly.

He dragged Sephiroth down to kiss him roughly, knowing that this treatment was far from over.


	3. Gentle

**Title:** Gentle.

**Summary:** Sephiroth needed a distraction.

**Notes/Warnings:** Slow/gentle sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Detours <strong>

Gentle

* * *

><p>In one unremarkable morning, Sephiroth opened his eyes and was immediately agitated.<p>

They happened at times, these days where he felt restless, completely purposeless. They were either triggered by a word or an action, or by simply waking up to see that he was in his room in ShinRa — nothing to look forward to or plan.

Oddly enough, he missed the conflict, that first conflict, back when he was driven by the need of revenge and conquer. He missed the days where he believed in JENOVA's cause and actively sought and manipulated and came back with a renewed vengeance.

He couldn't really return to that point anymore and even if he could, how long it would be before it grew repetitive?

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Sephiroth growled, so lowly it was barely heard. He needed a distraction, something to keep this useless, baseless _anxiousness_ away from his thoughts.

_**How… human.**_

_"What?"_

It surprised him that Cloud actually picked up; he did say not to bother calling _after_ he gave him his number.

Mixed signals was an understatement when dealing with Cloud.

Sephiroth supposed he surprised him back, if the way he tensed, the way he was unresponsive when Sephiroth dragged him forward the moment he opened his inn room's door and kissed him breathless, was any indication. In usual cases, it didn't take him more than a moment to respond in kind.

He could've taken Cloud right then and there, but it wasn't what he was here for at the moment. So familiar with the workings of the Cloud's clothing, he quickly had him nude and gasping beneath him.

He triggered all the points that made Cloud lose control — a kiss on the jaw, a bite on the neck, a slow roll of hips — and as he anticipated, Cloud flipped them, now on top of him and working on his coat's buckles. It always took Cloud too long to take off his clothes — before and after his regain of his memories — and sometimes Sephiroth would grow impatient and take them off himself as Cloud irritably told him that _maybe_ he should invest in something more simple.

This time, he was too confused to think of helping out by how unhurried Cloud appeared, not one sign of frustration or impatience showing in his features.

As the oddly-paced ministrations continued, Sephiroth slowly came to realize that Cloud was actually being _gentle_.

Peppered kisses against his throat, slow drags of tongue across the planes of his chest — he couldn't help but note the precision in them, how they mapped the points where he was killed _again and again and again_ by Cloud — light yet constant strokes of his cock, a thumb teasing the slit, and slow, firm thrusts following the agonizingly teasing prep that weren't as deep as he knew Cloud could make them be…

… and Sephiroth couldn't be this _close_ already, he _refused_ to be. He twisted his fingers harshly through surprisingly soft spikes, using that as a leverage to make Cloud look up at him — to make him go rougher, faster. To make him come the way he _needed_.

Cloud didn't appear bothered by the pulling, somehow calm even when his face was flushed and his breath was erratic. He removed the hand from his head, kissing it softly to the forearm — Sephiroth wouldn't _beg_, not even when his arousal heightened unreasonably by the gesture — before he murmured against it, "I'll go in my own pace, fucking you like this until you forget your own _name_."

_His name. What he was feared and followed and respected and admired and envied for._

And he did. It wasn't what he wanted, but the defiance to his needs made him want this even more. His world revolved on it — on Cloud, just like it once did in a different way — no doubts and no useless thoughts coming into mind.

There was no use to dwell on them, no use to think of what his current purpose was, no reason to share his frustrations about this all to Cloud.

Besides, even so lost in consuming pleasure, Sephiroth had the thought that Cloud was as lost as he was.


	4. Conflict

**Title:** Conflict.

**Summary:** Everything with Sephiroth was a struggle.

**Notes/Warnings:** Solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Detours <strong>

Conflict

* * *

><p>Everything with Sephiroth was a struggle.<p>

It was a struggle tracking him down in that grueling quest. It was a struggle resisting his control. It was a struggle facing him, defeating him, time and time again.

And as Cloud now discovered, his body and a half - or maybe more? - of his heart yearning and longing for the touch and presence they had been denied, it was a struggle to stop _thinking_ about him, to _want_ him near and flush against him.

A month had passed since his defection from ShinRa - a month since entering this new life. He adjusted fine mostly, but there were a few things - like the _very_ thought of Sephiroth - that plagued him and robbed him the sleep.

If he stilled, maybe the cold shower he was taking would _actually_ have an effect. He willed his hands to stay on his sides, never straying or touching more than what was necessary, not willing to give in - even when the thought of succumbing to his desires made his breath catch in his throat.

All the illusions of resistance he had, however, were soon banished when his shoulder briefly touched cold tile, reminding him of another instance where he felt the same shiver, only to be forgotten about as he was pressed more firmly against it - a mouth on his neck, a hand on his waist, and a body slowly grounding against his.

Cloud didn't know when his hand reached for his cock, but he knew now that he was vividly remembering Sephiroth's lidded eyes as he did the same to him, he couldn't get himself to stop.

"Fuck..." It felt too good it was almost painful, to finally give his ignored desires the attention they required. He threw his head back as he increased his pace, the overwhelming sensations tearing breathy moans out of his throat - and he was grateful, so very grateful, that the shower's sound halfway muffled them. But then he slowed, wanting to torture himself right before reaching the brink.

_"How admirable, holding yourself back..."_

He could _feel_ Sephiroth's whispers resonating in him, the memory too vivid Cloud thought he'd see him if he opened his eyes. "Gaia... _fuck_."

The memory continued, and Sephiroth went down, smirking upon noticing his anticipating shiver before he swiftly took his cock into his mouth and _sucked_, not even bothering to tease.

Cloud vowed to never cry out his enemy's - his _lover_'s - name like this, but as he bucked his hips into his hand and pressed his back against the wall, he found himself doing it, yet another crack into his will. He only took comfort from the fact that Sephiroth would never hear him moaning and groaning his name like a mantra as he came, that this would remain his own dark secret - because he_ knew_ what Sephiroth did once, and it still couldn't stop him, _wouldn't_ stop him. "Oh, fuck, _Sephiroth._"

He breathed heavily, still in disbelief over what he just did, berating himself for being disappointed when he opened his eyes and saw that he was all alone.


End file.
